In particular, though not exclusively, the positionable-spout fluid-dispenser gun can be usefully employed in car maintenance workshops where centralized systems are used for storing and distributing lubricating oils and other fluids. These plants are generally constituted by oil tanks having pumps which feed the oils to flexible pipes provided with dispenser guns. The guns can be equipped with dispensing rate instruments enabling them to operate automatically to deliver a pre-set fluid delivery quantity.
Whether automatic or not, all of the guns of the above type can be fitted with numerous types of dispenser spouts so that the fluids can be delivered to all necessary points on a car, often situated in difficult places, with awkward operator access, and in any case different from car to car. In particular, the need to equip the gun with the right spout for the right car is due to the multifarious nature of oil filler access mouths on different cars; the operator needs to be able to see and control the flow and quantity of oil, so a proper-fitting spout and a gun which can be easily and advantageously positioned is extremely useful.
The above requirements have led to the providing of various spouts, for example spouts which can be aligned more or less perfectly with the gun barrel, as well as spouts mountable practically perpendicular to the gun grip. There are also spouts which exhibit a central part normally constituted by a tract of flexible piping affording favorable positioning of the pistol with respect to the end of the spout inserted into the fluid filler point. Here too, however, the flexibility of the spout alone is not enough to satisfy the whole range of requirements and exigencies which crop up day-to-day--the workshop still has to invest in a range of dedicated spouts for the gun. All of the above constitutes a severe limitation in the prior art applications, which means that for each type of vehicle a manual intervention on the dispenser gun is needed in order to mount the correct spout. This inevitably and obviously means more time lost in removing the previously-mounted spout, not to mention the spilling of fluid this leads to.